New outfit
by filomenia
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi have been good friends for ages, but their relation ship changes when Sakura decides to show kakashi her new outfit. kakasaku one-shot. Rated M for lemon.


**Made some minor Grammar adjustments to the story. It should have less errors now.**

**New outfit.**

I'm a normal looking 34 year old guy, I never had any problem with getting girlfriends. It's more the problem of keeping them. My last girlfriend left me 2 days ago because she envied my student. Sakura is considered an absolutely gorgeous girl and we're very close which seems to make my girlfriends jealous. I hate it, because there's nothing unusual about our relationship. She sure is beautiful but it's not like we ever 'did' something. We just trained a lot together and the fact she was living in the apartment next to me made us spend extra time together. But there was nothing sexual about it.

I heard a short nock on my door and my ever smiling student stormed in.

'Well how do you like it?' she asked.

I looked up from my Icha Icha and immediately froze. I stared at her new outfit. All she wore was a lace corselet with garters which held up a pair of stockings that shone in the late afternoon sun. The top accentuated the perfect shape of her breasts and the black color was a nice contrast with her pale skin.

I tried to hide my hard on. It's my student for god sake. I guess she didn't see it because she walked past me to the window and bend slightly to rest her elbows on the window-sill. I gazed at her perfectly round ass. My god she was beautiful.

'It's a beautiful sundown don't you thing?' She gave me a quick look over her shoulder and smiled at me. 'I can't believe the old lady from the grocery store still wears that pink bikini. She obviously is way too old for it.' Sakura giggled.

I got up and stood next to her. I didn't rest my elbows next to hers like I usually did because I was afraid it would reveal my still hardened manhood, so I kept my hips close to the wall.

'She sure looks stupid.' I tried to sound as normal as possible because I was ashamed of the feeling that overwhelmed me.

I guess I wasn't as successful as I thought because she leaned over to me and I could feel her warm breath stroking my neck.

'I've noticed you're aroused'.

I'm shocked. 'Don't rush into conclusions! I was reading porn just now. You're my student for havens sake!'. I pushed her through the door and locked it.

I put myself together and felt disgusted. How could I think of my student like that? I took a towel from my heater and went to the shower to wash this weird feeling away.

After a hot shower I felt much better and couldn't even imagine the feeling I had before. I put on some comfortable clothes and went to Sakura's place. I couldn't believe she didn't have any trouble walking through the corridor in nothing but lingerie.

She was watching a movie and had put on an old dress. I jumped on the bed next to her and relaxed.

'Finished reading porn?' She asked teasingly.

'Put it away, it didn't work form me anymore after you ran into me.' I looked up at her, she had a smile on her face that I couldn't determine and she seemed lost in thoughts.

'I think I don't even wanna know what you're thinking right now.' I smiled to get her attention again.

It seemed to work because she looked down on me.

'I like ya a lot' She said in a very serious way.

'Well, I like you too.'

All of a sudden she acted real quickly and before I knew she sat on my chest and my hands were stuck on her bed. She took of her dress and revealed the sexy outfit she showed earlier today. Damn she really is hot.

She bent over and her lips softly touched my ear. 'I want you too' she whispered softly.

'Stop it. You're my student god damn it. Get off me.'

'Shhhhhh someone might here you, please be quiet.'

'I don't care! I want you to get off.'

She kissed me on the lips. 'Please I don't want to gag you.' She whispered teasingly before she licked my lips and softly bit on my lower lip. She tried to tease my tongue out and she was good, but I was definitely not going to have sex with my student.

'Stop it Sakura.'

She looked disappointed and grabbed a gag from under her bed. 'I know you want it. You weren't reading porn. At least not to get aroused, you always lock the door when you do.'

Even if I was aroused from the porn I was reading before she could now clearly see my arousal and there was no excuse for it. I could see she was hesitating. I hoped she'd see having sex with me was a stupid idea. Even if she wasn't really my student anymore, she did feel like one and we've been treating each other like it since the moment we met.

Sakura decides otherwise, she caressed my pants and looked at me for a little support, but didn't find any. She took off my pants and shorts and took my shaft in her hand. She used her hand to caress the head.

'It's so soft. I've never touched a real one before' she whispered. She lowered her head and gave a soft kiss on the top. I shivered. I didn't want any of this to happen but my body responded to her gentle caresses and it triggered Sakura to continue.

'I knew you wanted it too.' She smiled. She changed her position in a sixty-nine and started to lick the tip of my cock. Even though she was still wearing panties I could clearly see her nicely shaped pink lips. She shaved her pussy and it was soaking wet. I moaned quietly. I couldn't help it, she felt so good and the view of her pussy had an amazing effect on me.

She put more of my hard on inside her mouth and sucked on it. It felt awesome and I had a hard time believing she'd never done that before. She put all her weight on one arm and used her free hand to touch her pussy through her panties. My breathing got heavy and out of control I'd never seen a girl touch herself and it was driving me crazy. She slipped her hand inside her panties and pushed a finger deep inside her pussy. I could see and smell her juices and wanted to taste it too, but I couldn't reach it with my hands still bound to the bed. And even if I could I would still have a gag in my mouth. I moaned louder.

'Shhhhh. The Hokage will kill us if he hears you.' She continued to suck harder and slipped a second finger deep inside her pussy. I tried to move and get closer to her but had little success. Sakura seemed to have noticed I wanted more and wouldn't resist anymore and she took off my gag. She French kissed me and after she took of her panties reinstalled herself to start where she left of.

I was a slightly bit disappointed she didn't untie my hands as well because I still couldn't reach her soft pink lips. I kissed one of her legs that was rested next to my head, but didn't stop looking at how she touched herself. She withdrew her fingers from her pussy and pressed them against my lips. I moaned gratefully while greedily licking her salty juices off her fingers.

She lowered her hips till her pussy was in reach and used her free hand to jerk and suck me of at the same time. It felt amazing and was like nothing I'd done before. Of course I had sex before but this was by far the best blowjob I ever had. I licked her pussy and teased her clit with my tongue. She tasted great. Sakura moaned and started to breath heavily.

'Could you untie my hands?'.

'Please don't stop now' she moaned in response. I immediately continued licking her pussy and stuck my tongue inside of her soft sweetness and had as much juices as I could before focusing on her clit again. It took only a few moments before she orgasmed on my lips. She quickly got off of me and blushed while she tried not to look at me. 'It felt so good'. She whispered. 'now it's your turn.' She got on top of me again but this time she was facing me.

She lowered herself slightly till mu cock touched her sweet pussy. It brought me back to reality. Fooling around with her was already stupid enough, this would we even worse. He'd already done more than he'd ever forgive himself.

'Sakura, stop.'

'No.'

Getting her to stop wouldn't work obviously, I had to think of a way to get myself lose again.

'Sakura, this is not a nice position to loose you're virginity, if you'll untie me I'll go on top.' She hesitated but did what I asked. As soon as she got off of me and rested herself next to me I stood up and walked towards the door. I turned around and looked at her. 'I'm sorry I'm just not the one to do it.' She looked gorgeous even though she was disappointed.

'But I want you to do it.' She opened her legs and her pussy lips with it even her inner lips parted slightly and revealed her virgin pussy. What's the difference anyway, we already had sex now.

My dick was still stiff, and when being honest to myself I'd had to admit I really wanted it. I hesitated. Sakura probably noticed my hesitation and quickly took of the corselet and stockings. Her body was truly beautiful. I locked the door and got back to bed. Probably because of my arousal but I couldn't think of anyone who would be more perfect to do it. Who better to teach than her old teacher?

'Okay Sakura you win.' I smiled and French kissed her again. 'You're beautiful.' I whispered as I kissed her neck. She shivered. 'Are you sure you want it now?' I asked just to ensure she didn't change her mind.

'Are you kidding me? Of course I want it!'

I got on top of her. And used my hand to slide my cock up and down her soaking slit. She moaned. I put pressure on her clit with the tip of my dick and watched her body react on our contact. I kissed her breasts and nipples while I slowly guided my cock to her opening. I slowly pressed it inside of her, just a little bit to give her some time to get used to it. I looked up at her. She seemed a little scared but didn't give me any order to stop. I gave her a long intense kiss.

'It'll only hurt a little.' Slowly I pressed it deeper till it was half way in. I could see it hurt her so I withdrew a little and tried again. This time I pushed harder and forced it all the way in. Sakura gasped for breath. After she got used to the feeling and didn't seem to be in pain anymore I started to thrust gently. She moaned and pulled me closer.

'You feel so good Sakura'. She blushed and moaned harder. I started to accelerate my movements. She was very tight and I know I wouldn't be able to hold for long. I tried to hold off but felt she was getting close to her climax too and that only speeded the whole thing up. When she orgasmed I got so excited I was too late to withdraw and filled her up with my sticky juice.

'Don't worry I use the pill' She smiled at me probably feeling my concern.

I withdrew my cock and watched how she moved her fingers through my cum and licked it off.

'Damn Sakura, you're wild…'

**I know I kinda rushed in to action, but that's why it a one shot. Please tell me what you think of it. It's my first lemon, since I didn't get to the lemon part in the other story yet.**

**Xx**


End file.
